The present application relates to the field of biomedical implant materials and, in particular, devices, methods and systems for hydrating implantable materials, such as allograft materials, xenograft materials and synthetic materials, to prepare the materials for implant.
Various types of implant materials are provided commercially in a dehydrated form and are hydrated a short time before implantation into an in vivo location. For example, in order to preserve the useful shelf life of allograft tissue, as well as to inhibit bacterial growth within the allograft tissue, it is common to dehydrate the allograft tissue, for example by freeze drying. Freeze-drying quickly removes all or nearly all of the moisture within the allograft tissue, thus inhibiting any subsequent bacterial growth. Then, prior to employing the allograft tissue in a surgical setting, it is generally necessary to re-hydrate the freeze-dried allograft tissue with a fluid such as sterilized water, saline or the like.
Hydration of an allograft material or other type of material is typically a cumbersome process that exposes the freeze-dried allograft tissue to atmospheric pathogens during the re-hydration process. Also, the process is often done in a manner that does not ensure that the liquid material thoroughly infuses into the pores of the allograft material. Moreover, the handling of the materials after hydration, and the delivery of such hydrated materials to an in vivo location also present difficulties. The same types of problems are also encountered with regard to the use of xenograft materials and synthetic materials that are used as medical implants.
It is apparent from the above that there is a continuing need for advancements in the relevant field, including new devices and new methods for hydrating medical implant materials and for delivering the hydrated materials to in vivo locations. The present application addresses this need and provides a variety of additional benefits and advantages.